Road Trip
by Kaarsis
Summary: Albus Dumbledore forced seven of his professors on a relaxing 'ski get away.' What Happens when Harry overhears an interesting conversation between the other six? {male/male relationship}
1. Road Trip

'''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of all the books :)  
  
Road Trip  
.  
  
Packed into a muggle transportational vehicle called a 'mini van,' seven magical folk with completely conflicting views of the 'situation,' were headed down a deserted country road towards the recreational passtime muggles refered to as 'ski hills.'  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had insisted on a liesurely 'outing' for those most closely involved with the long, now resolved, war. There had been much protest but eventually the seven selected teachers had scornfully agreed to go along with Albus' idea of an 'outing.'  
  
Somehow Dumbledore had managed to contact a muggle ski lodge and secure a mini van to transport them all to their destination. Unfortunately, he hadn't taken into consideration the 'mini' part of 'mini van.' All seven of them did fit into the vehicle, however as they were all adults, it was a tight squeeze, which served to aggrivate each of them in turn.  
  
Severus had sat in the drivers seat for the whole of ten minutes before his 'co-pilot' Hermione began to criticize his driving. He simply stated that "if she could do better then perhaps she should take the wheel" knowing full well that Hermione had never been behind the controls of any of muggle machine in her life. This statement suitably silenced her for the time being.  
  
The other five listened to this conversation in amusement all apart from Remus who had unintentionally tuned out everything but the young man seated to his right. Harry. Ever since his graduation some six years ago, Remus had been slowly growing fond of him, and eventually became more than fond of him. Yet he refused to admit to himself just how 'much' he felt for the former Boy- Who- Lived.  
  
As the arguements between Snape and Hermione subdued to a dull roar Sirius turned towards the warewolf between him and his Godson, for some entertainment.  
  
"Hey Remus?" Sirius began.  
  
...No response...  
  
"Moony?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"MOONY!" Sirius' voice boomed through the small interior of the van and everyone stopped what they were doing in favor of staring at him. Even Severus, who almost drove off the road and crashed into a tree, killing everyone in a firey inferno.  
  
"What?" Asked Remus slightly shaken as everyone continued to watch amusedly. Except Severus, who'd gotten yelled at, curtisy of Hermione for, "almost 'murdering' everyone!" Even Harry had paused his muggle machine, a personal CD player, interested in what was happening.  
  
"Unhhh... *hehe*...sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "...you were kinda spacin' out..."  
  
"hummm...there 'are' better ways of getting people's attention you know Padfoot. Idiot," Remus smiled teasingly and patted Sirius on the head when he heard the growl, "bad dog."  
  
Sirius leaned into the touch and his left leg began to vibrate and thump rapidly. Remus laughed again as he heard something like "...not something I ever wish to see again..." from the drivers seat.  
  
Harry had smiled lovingly at his Godfathers antics, and returned to gazing languidly out the tinted windows and listening to his CDs. The two in the middle row returned to their game of truth or dare and Severus snorted and turned back to the road in disgust.  
  
"What's up with you lately?" Questioned Black.  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked, a slight blush spreading over his face.  
  
Sirius smiled knowingly and turned to his Godson, "Harry? Can you hear me?" He paused, "you're a horrible Godson and I'd rather be alone in Diagon Ally with Snape wearing a pink tutu, prancing around and singing 'I look pretty.'"  
  
An indignant snort came from the driver accompanied by various tittering and stifled giggles from the other passengers. Satisfied that Harry was too engrossed in his music to overhear Sirius turned back to Moony.  
  
"You really like him. Don't you." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Remus gulped and grew even redder.  
  
Black smiled, "It's okay you know...I'm not gonna bite your head off for it."  
  
"I know." Remus smirked at the wording, "I just...I'm- I'm just so much older than him..." He trailed off.  
  
Az suddenly looked back from her seat beside Ron in the middle row, "Age doesn't matter Remus. Some people think it does, but..." She shrugged, "can't control who you fall for, regardless."  
  
Ron made a soft choking noise. He had never been one for conversing over relationships. Especially gay relationships concerning one of his best friends who was completely in the dark.  
  
"I know," continued Moony, ignoring Ron's hacking cough, "but still..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Sometimes these things happen." Hermione smiled back at them from the passengers seat.  
  
There was a short pause of comtemplation, "you should tell him." Said Sirius quietly.  
  
"I-" Began Remus, but was cut off.  
  
"That is not wise." Severus, "What miserable little friendship you have with him now would be destroyed if the feelings, which are most certainly not, shared. I suggest that you refrain from saying anything more on the subject."  
  
"Shut up Snape." Squawked Black, "Don't listen to him Remy, you should- "  
  
"No. Sirius, he's right. I don't want to mess up anything with Harry by teling him how I feel. If I can't have him I at least want him as a friend, and I don't want to jeopardise that." said Remus quietly but firmly.  
  
.  
  
As the van pulled into the driveway of the large hotel at which they would be staying Harry suddenly turned of his CD player and turned to face Remus and Sirius. He had a strange look an his face.  
  
"What a place hunh." His voice cracked. He was acting strangely.  
  
"Ya," Answered Remus as he stepped out of the van and stood beside Harry on the pavement, "it's bigger than I ever thought a muggle building could be."  
  
Harry smiled, "just wait untill you see the ski hills."  
  
"Actually I'm kind of dreading the 'ski hills' due to the skiing part."  
  
Harry patted Lupin assuringly on the shoulder, "don't worry, I'm sure if anyone dies Severus will hunt down and take revenge upon those responsible." He laughed as the two began walking towards the building. "Hey Remus?"  
  
"Ye-" He was cut off by a pair of warm lips colliding with his own. Moony's eyes flew open, startled. He was gently pushed back against a wall and then it struck him. He was being kissed. Kissed. Kissed by Harry. Harry Potter. Harry Potter was kissing him. Quite thoroughly at that. He gasped as he felt a warm toung teasing his bottom lip, which turned out to be a tactical error as this allowed Harry's toung to delve into his mouth tasting him. And then it was gone. Harry had pulled back.  
  
Remus was dumb struck. At the moment he was very thankfull for the wall which he was leaning all his weight against as he looked up into emerald eyes. Harry had an immense smile on his face as he turned away from Remus and innocently strode into the hotel, leaving six very confused people in his wake.  
  
Maybe they had been wrong about Harry not being able to hear the conversation.  
  
*************  
  
Thats it  
  
I might write a sequel later...It'll be fun hehehe....  
  
*AG  
  
*Scythe* R&R please 


	2. Road Trip II: Slave For You

'''This is a Harry Potter Fan Fiction, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, apart from my copy of all the books :)  
  
Thank-you all for the reviews! My first four reviews *cries* God I'm so pathetic...Anyway here's the next chapter...Enjoy  
  
Road Trip II  
  
Slave For You  
  
.  
  
SIRIUS' POV  
  
"Bugger me..." Breathed Sirius as he shifted his gaze from Harry's retreating back, to Remus.  
  
"Black. I hardly think any self-respecting witch or wizard would stoop quite that low." Severus remarked scathingly.  
  
I glared and bit back my undoubtedly brilliant retort in favor of helping Remus back to his feet, which immediately brought my mind back to the incident I'd just witnessed.  
  
'My' Godson. Harry Potter. Just made out with my best friend. Right here. Just now. Like thirty seconds ago... Fuck. I didn't even know he was gay...  
  
"Bugger me..." I dropped Remus heavily back onto the pavement.  
  
"Black!" Severus- the master of all thst is unholy -Snape rolled his eyes at me. "I 'thought' we had already covered that particular issue."  
  
I ignored him and returned to Moony who was....hunh? Where'd he go?  
  
........  
  
The hotel 'was' bloody huge.  
  
It has an indoor swimming pool, a tennis court and a gym all conviently located. Not to mention the hundreds of suites. Unfortunately, our group encountered a slight problem with our rooms. Or 'room' as it would seem. Snape practically strangled the clerk when he delivered the 'most unfortunate' news of the slight mix up.  
  
Eventually after several not-so-subtle death threats it was agreed that we would make due with the one room untill a second could be provided. I think both I and Moony almost feinted when Harry offered to share a bed with him. I really must remember to have a little chat with my Godson about subtlety. As he obviously doesn't know the meaning of the word. Oh and the fact that he is 'GAY.' Fuck.  
  
Surprisingly it was Hermione who told Harry to shut up because he was scaring Ron. Again.  
  
I think everyone else was too shocked to say anything to Harry, especially after that little show outside. 'Note to self: really 'must' have that talk with Harry about the 'GAY'ness.'  
  
The next person to move was Snape. He grunted, snatched the card key from the clerk and took off up the stairs. The damned man wasn't wearing robes but somehow his clothes still managed to billow out behind him. I 'must remember to ask how he does it...'  
  
The room was of a large size but it 'definately' wasn't what any of us had expected.... Apparently the bloody muggles had saved us the honeymoon suite. 'What the hell do they think we were going to do with the 'honeymoon' suite?' Everything was covered in bloody pink and red hearts, and there was one huge bed in the center of the room. 'What the fuck do they think we are going to do with one bed...!?... DON'T YOU 'DARE' LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!'  
  
"Holy shit..." I heard Harry breathe from beside me in the doorway.  
  
*Snort* I always 'knew' Severus had a way with words... "'I' for one utterly refuse to even set foot in this atrocious room." For once 'I' actually agreed with him.  
  
Azra was the first to push past me into the disgusting room. She walked to the bed and turned around to face us all still lingering in the doorway. "Come on you wussies! It's not...'that'...bad....." She trailed off. When no response came I saw her shoulders start shaking in visible mirth, "Okay... maybe it is..."  
  
"Somebody. Transfigure the bloody room. 'Now'!" I find I'm agreeing with Severus far too much lately.  
  
.  
  
After a few transfiguration spells and a couple illusion charms the room was finally dubbed: 'satifactory.'  
  
The pink and red walls were now light blue and a soft beige. The single huge bed was transfigured into two slightly smaller beds, both able to easily accomidate two adults. They were covered with black sheets, at Severus' demand.  
  
All in all the room was actually okay. 'After' the redecoration.  
  
Me being...well...me, I have some strange little habits. For example: Whenever I stay in a hotel I always have to have a look around the room. Just to see what little items the staff have left out for me... So, out of habit, I had a look around.  
  
The first thing that caught my eye today was a small pile of little square packets on one of the tables. Condoms. I immediately pocketed them, thinking of course of Harry. Can't have the boy getting ideas in that little head of his. Nope. Poor kid has enough issues...  
  
I looked up to see Hermione giving me a funny look. Her eyes flicked to my pocket and back to my face. She looked a little flushed. Can't imagine why...  
  
As I finnished up my tour of our room I became conscious of a soft humming sound coming from one of the beds. From, particularly, the bed Harry was sprawled on. I leaned against the wall perpendicular to him and listened to the soft humming. The tune was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.  
  
I stood there silently observing my Godson. I watched as he carefully opened one of his eyes, obviously unaware of me. Seeming satisfied with the suposedly unattentive company, he shifted his gaze to Remus who sat on the floor tentitively gnawing on his lower lip. An action that I immediately recognised as the I-am-deep-in-thought look.  
  
Harry carefully studied Moony's face for a few moments. I could be wrong but I swear I saw something 'deep' in that look. As in it was more than just a look. Much more. I was startled when I saw a sly grin form on his (Harry's) face.  
  
He closed his eyes again and started singing, slowly at first.  
  
"All you people look at me, like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think i'd be okay for me to step into this world. Always sayin' 'little girl don't step into the glow.' Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancin's what I love."  
  
At this point Harry's voice got a bit louder and everyone in the room turned to stare at him. I honestly thought Ron was going to feint again.  
  
"I know I may come off, why may come off shy. But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy. What's practical, what's logical, what the hell who cares. All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancin' there."  
  
Here Harry began to writhe and wiggle around on the bed occasionally giving off a little mewing sound that I'm 'sure' had absolutely 'nothing' at all to do with his song.  
  
I knew in my mind that I really should stop him from embarrassing himself like this ...but...the other, much larger part of my brain really wanted to see what Harry had planned. Apparently everyone else was thinking the same thing for they just watched him with everything from horror (Ron, and Remus who was very 'very' red) to amusement (Severus) written all over their faces.  
  
"I'm a slaaaaave for you. I cannot hold it, I cannot control it. I'm a slaaaaaave for you. I won't deny it, I'm not tryin' to hide it."  
  
As Harry picked up the chorus to his little song, 'I swear' Snape fell off his chair.  
..................................................................  
  
Heheheh.....Well that's chapter 2 of Road Trip  
  
I'm quite pleased with it.... Lemme know what you think!  
  
Thanks  
  
Chao **Scythe** 


	3. DONT KILL ME!

Hey guys Scythe here... And I apoligise now...this is an authors note *sigh* I know I know I hate them too : | Well what I wanted to say was that I have 'major' writers block for this one... And since it was originally going to be just one chapter I wasn't really prepared to write anymore 0~o So it'll probly be a while untill its updated next...sorry again If anybody can give me some ideas for another chappie I'll be more than happy to steal- er I mean 'borrow' them ;D ~~ Last but not least I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers!!! I can't believe you like it so much!! 31 in total!! I'm speechless thankyou soo much! ~~  
  
Jessica The Obsessor~ Ya it is in July lol and thanks glad u like!  
  
Moraco~ O dear!! Don't do that lol glad u liked :D  
  
Baby Sphinx~ Thankyou and for the advice as I have obviously taken it :D  
  
Shen3~ lol thanks!  
  
enelya~ !!!! yes Azra is a girl but I really wasn't planning to add another romance.... but I may do something with Sirius and Hermione later...hummm....  
  
digitaru~ glad you like it!  
  
tommieboy182~ glad you like it I'm havin a blast coming up with the chapters myself....'I' can't stop laughing when I read it :D Don't cry!! I'll continue it just may take me a little while to get back on track :)  
  
bd~ glad you like! Thanks for the advice I'm trying to keep him acting normal but theres only so much you can do when he's singing Britany Spears!! lol  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of The Wind~ Thankyou glad you like it and and I'll try my best!  
  
Lyaso~ thankyou!  
  
Kinnomorri~ nope it's spelled 'hilarious' :) But thanks :D  
  
Lady Macbeth10~ lol I know I hate Brittany too but i thought it would be appropriate lol thanks  
  
By Remy~ sure thing! as soon as my writers block buggers off *grumble*  
  
Stoofy~ why thankyou!! So pleased I still have the gift!! lol thanks lola  
  
~ thankyou  
  
KittenBabyGirl~ Don't scream don't scream!!!!! I will update I promise...but it may take a while sry  
  
dragonbrat~ lol I know I agree lol and I'll try thanks for the 'rambling' it was nice :D please 'ramble' again...Oh and by the way I looove ur name!! *steals ur name* Mine!!  
  
Dark Peppermint~ lol I do too and thanks so much!  
  
Rarity88~ lol I know I was driving home in my car that day and just came up with the idea...and apparently people like it!! thanks for ur reviews and for the record I hate Ms Spears too (:S)  
  
Carolinus Took~ Thankyou so much!!  
  
Samantha~ thankyou thankyou!! I'll try  
  
someonesgurl~ lmao lol so glad you like it but it's gonna be hard to top!! lol  
  
KItK@T~ lol nice pun :D thanks and I'll try  
  
Linda Lupos~ thanks glad you like ;] and dont worry you don't usually read it and I don't usually write it so we're even!  
  
wanderingwolf~ yep I agree!! he heard alright! lol thanks and just for the record Ron isn't gay he is just extreemly homophobic....at the moment *sneaky glance*  
  
SlytherinAtHeart~ thanks I will!  
  
Lady-Willowish~ okay Ill try and thankyou  
  
mnm~ sure thing!  
  
carbonator~ lmao hahaha I laughed so hard when I read this review!! Hermione didn't need the condoms she was just looking at Sirius strangely cause she caught him pocketing them... Wondering what the hell 'he' wanted them for...Thanks for the wonderful review!  
  
~~~~~ Well unfortunately thats all for now *cries* if you have an idea email me or leave a message/review whatever thanks guys  
  
l8er  
  
*Scythe 


End file.
